Sherlock et ses fans
by majoan
Summary: Le 9 mai 1889, Charles de Baskerville est retrouvé mort dans la lande de Dartmoor. Mai 2017, un professeur de littérature meurt d'une crise cardiaque à Paris... en envoyant un SMS à Sherlock Holmes.


**Devonshire (Angleterre), 9 mai 1889**

 _« Sir Charles gisait à plat ventre, bras écartés, les ongles enfoncés dans la terre, les traits tellement crispés sous l'effet d'une forte émotion que j'aurais difficilement pu jurer de son identité. »_ (Conan Doyle, Le chien des Baskerville)

 **Paris, Ve arrondissement (France), 9 mai 2017, un peu avant minuit.**

Il venait de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, oppressé, en sueur. Une douleur dans la poitrine, le cœur qui cognait si fort comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique… Il avait déjà eu un malaise de ce genre. Surtout ne pas s'affoler, attraper le téléphone portable sur la table de nuit, composer le numéro des secours… Ouvrir la fenêtre, respirer un grand bol d'air… Sa tête tournait. Il reprit le téléphone. Un message, sans doute les secours. Message. Ouvrir. Une photo… NON, encore lui ! Il réussit à taper trois mots avant de s'effondrer au pied de son lit, la fenêtre ouverte, le téléphone à la main.

 **Paris, XXe arrondissement, 11 mai 2017, matin.**

Tous les matins, après un copieux petit déjeuner, je lisais les journaux… Ce 11 mai, un entrefilet dans Le Parisien attira mon attention : « Un homme meurt en envoyant un SMS à Sherlock Holmes ! Rue des Boulangers, dans le Ve arrondissement de Paris, Charles Brassin, un professeur de littérature à la retraite est décédé d'une crise cardiaque dans la nuit du 9 au 10 mai. Pris d'un malaise, il a lui-même appelé les secours. Arrivés sur les lieux en moins de quinze minutes, les pompiers n'ont pu le ranimer. L'homme tenait encore son téléphone à la main. Fait étrange, avant d'être terrassé par son malaise, il essayait d'envoyer un message… à Sherlock Holmes. Bien que le caractère naturel du décès ne fasse aucun doute, une enquête a néanmoins été ouverte. Elle a été confiée à un nouveau service rattaché au commissariat du Ve arrondissement, le SLPA (Service de littérature policière appliquée). »

Le SPLA, tiens donc, quelle coïncidence ! Je venais justement d'en rencontrer l'unique représentant. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, je cherchais des sujets d'articles au Salon du polar : un auteur à interviewer, un roman policier original à présenter… Hélas, au moins vingt de mes confrères pigistes avaient eu la même idée que moi… Tous se bousculaient près des auteurs en vue, essayant d'avoir un précieux rendez-vous pour un article… Trop de concurrents, j'abandonnais l'idée. Avant de partir, j'allais boire un café à la buvette… C'est là que je fis la connaissance de Bernard Poulot du SPLA, justement en quête de journalistes susceptibles de l'interviewer ! Un petit homme blond d'environ quarante ans, affable, avec des lunettes, et un bagout de vendeur d'aspirateurs. Il tenait absolument à faire connaître ce nouveau service de la police parisienne.

\- « Vous faites vraiment partie de la police ? », lui demandai-je…

\- « Presque ! »…

Il m'expliqua son idée géniale : résoudre n'importe quelle énigme policière grâce à une méthode infaillible (selon lui !) qui consistait plus ou moins à chercher la clé du mystère dans la masse des romans policiers publiés. « L'imagination des auteurs étant plus grande que celle des criminels, il suffit de connaître leurs romans pour mettre un point final rapide aux enquêtes les plus sombres. »

Le plus fort était qu'iI avait réussi à convaincre quelqu'un de haut placé au ministère de l'Intérieur, lequel en avait dit deux mots à la préfecture de police, qui avait décidé de lui octroyer un contrat de quelques mois au commissariat du Ve arrondissement ! Les policiers qui attendaient moyens et renforts depuis des lustres avaient dû être consternés de l'arrivée de ce détective autoproclamé !

Néanmoins, Bernard Poulot se montra si convaincant que j'étais presque à deux doigts de prendre rendez-vous pour un article. Cela pourrait peut-être intéresser un supplément dominical d'un quotidien de province. Je lui demandais quand même combien d'affaires il avait résolu avec sa fabuleuse méthode. Sa réponse me déçut : il n'avait pas encore été sollicité car son rattachement au commissariat du Ve était trop récent… ça n'allait pas du tout, sans exemple de mystère résolu, il n'y avait rien à raconter. Nous échangeâmes quand même nos cartes de visites… Au cas où …

Après la lecture de l'article, je décidais de l'appeler aussitôt…

« Alors, ça y est, vous voilà sur l'affaire du siècle, une crise cardiaque ! », lui dis-je.

« Rejoignez-moi sur place et vous verrez que cette affaire est plus étrange que vous ne le supposez… », me répondit-il sans se vexer le moins du monde.

Mon statut de pigiste me laissait beaucoup de temps libre. Et une balade dans le Ve arrondissement non loin du Panthéon ne me déplaisait pas. J'acceptais l'invitation…

 **Paris, Ve arrondissement, 11 mai 2017, après-midi.**

J'arrivais rue des Boulangers vers quatorze heures. Bernard Poulot m'attendait dans un appartement agréable, situé au premier d'un immeuble des plus classiques. Le corps avait été enlevé dans la matinée et dans le calme de l'après-midi, rien ne rappelait le drame qui s'était produit dans les lieux. Un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bains, une chambre avec balcon … A part le lit défait, tout était propre et parfaitement en ordre… Je remarquais les livres nombreux et bien rangés sur des étagères, un ordinateur sur le bureau du salon, des papiers et des carnets bien empilés, un violon… Charles Brassin vivait seul mais son ménage était bien tenu.

Vous ne remarquez rien ? », me demanda Bernard Poulot.

Il me montra le bureau. Je regardais de plus près : dans une petite boîte à côté de l'ordinateur se trouvaient des tickets du métro de Londres, un guide touristique sur le « Sud-Ouest de la Grande-Bretagne », un autre intitulé « Dartmoor et le comté du Devon ». Punaisée au mur, une carte postale « Souvenirs de Meiringen - Suisse » et un petit carton publicitaire vantant la beauté de l'hôtel du Louvre à Paris. « Rien de particulier, non… »

Bernard Poulot soupira.

« Pourtant cela me paraît limpide, élémentaire même… »

« Il n'est pas mort d'une crise cardiaque ? », demandai-je

« Si, le médecin est formel. Mais il pense qu'une vive émotion a joué un rôle dans l'issue fatale, s'ajoutant au malaise en cours… »

« Une vive émotion ? »

« Oui, de la peur ! »

La peur… Pouvait-on mourir de peur ? Cela me disait quelque chose subitement… Mais oui, Conan Doyle, l'histoire du Chien des Baskerville… Evidemment, l'histoire du SMS à Sherlock Holmes aurait dû me mettre sur la voie…

\- « Cette affaire est vraiment un jeu d'enfant. Il me suffit d'écrire à Londres et d'ici peu, je saurai ce qui a fait peur à ce malheureux », me déclara Bernard Poulot.

« A qui allez vous écrire ? »

« A Sherlock Holmes évidemment… Charles Brassin nous l'a bien fait comprendre… Je vous appelle dès que j'ai la réponse. »

Copie de la lettre adressée

 _à M. Sherlock Holmes_

 _221b, Baker Street_

 _Londres_

 _de la part de_

 _M. Bernard Poulot_

 _Commissariat du Ve arrondissement de Paris_

 _6, rue de la Montagne-Sainte-Geneviève_

 _Objet / décès rue des Boulangers_

 _Sir,_

 _Je vous écris au sujet d'une étrange affaire qui s'est produite le 9 mai de cette année rue des Boulangers à Paris. Le professeur Charles Brassin est décédé d'un malaise en essayant de vous demander de l'aide. Il semble qu'il ait succombé à une peur intense._

 _Je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'aider à savoir ce qui a pu se passer._

 _Avec mes sincères salutations,_

 _Bernard Poulot_

 **Paris, 11 rue de la République, 14 mai 2017, matin.**

« L'énigme est résolue »… Le coup de fil matinal de Bernard Poulot avait piqué ma curiosité… Il me donnait rendez-vous à 10 heures précises au 26 rue de la République… A l'adresse indiquée, je lus sur une plaque dorée l'inscription « Cercle holmésien de Paris ».

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

\- « Un club de fans de Sherlock Holmes. Il en existe des centaines de par le monde… C'est eux que Charles Brassin a essayé de contacter par SMS l'autre soir … »

En guise d'explications, Bernard Poulot sortit une enveloppe de sa poche. La réponse de Londres… Elle contenait une missive en anglais de la société Abbey National, 221b Baker Street, « qui répond toujours scrupuleusement au courrier volumineux adressé à Sherlock Holmes » … ainsi qu'une lettre en français :

Copie de la lettre adressée

 _à M. Sherlock Holmes_

 _221b, Baker Street_

 _Londres_

 _par M. Jacques Moriarti_

Cercle holmésien de Paris

 _26, avenue de la République_

 _Sir,_

 _Depuis quelques temps, un membre de notre association, le professeur Charles Brassin, spécialiste des univers fictionnels, poste des textes ironiques à notre sujet sur des sites de fanfiction. En contradiction totale avec les statuts du Cercle holmésien, il ose même nier même votre existence. Je me permet de vous avertir de l'affaire et vous informe que je m'occupe personnellement de son cas._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Jacques Moriarti_

La lettre était datée du 5 mai 2017.

Nous sonnâmes au 26 rue de la République. Bernard Poulot avait pris rendez-vous avec Jacques Moriarti, qui nous reçut dans le bureau-musée du Cercle… Au mur, une gravure représentait les chutes de Reichenbach en Suisse. Bernard Poulot alla droit au but, sortit la copie de la lettre et demanda à Jacques Moriarti de quelle façon il s'était « occupé du cas » du professeur Brassin.

« C'était un jeu entre nous. Charles était un ami et faisait partie du Cercle holmésien depuis des années. Mais il venait pour analyser et étudier le phénomène des fans d'Holmes pour écrire un livre à ce sujet et non parce qu'il était fan lui-même », expliqua François Moriarti, qui semblait très affecté par son décès. « Nous avions de grandes discussions à ce sujet car du coup il ne respectait pas nos statuts. Alors j'ai écrit à Londres … pour qu'il puisse avoir encore plus de matière pour son livre. »

Jacques Moriarti nous montra le règlement du Cercle : « Pour être admis, chaque candidat devra se déclarer convaincu de l'existence réelle de Sherlock Holmes et de la véracité de tous les faits mentionnés dans l'ensemble de ses aventures… »

« La nuit de son décès, j'ai voulu lui faire un canular », avoua Jacques Moriarti. « Sur Snapchat, je lui ai envoyé un montage d'une reproduction du Chien des Baskerville assez horrible mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il y verrait une menace. Je pensais qu'il se douterait que cela venait de moi. Il fréquentait le Cercle durant plusieurs années et connaissait notre humour un peu particulier… »

« Je pense qu'il l'a compris, sa tentative de vous répondre le montre. En temps normal, cela l'aurait sans doute fait rire, mais au milieu de la nuit, en plein malaise, son imagination a sans doute pris le dessus sur la raison…», lui répondit Bernard Poulot.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'intention malfaisante. Il n'y avait donc pas lieu de poursuivre Jacques Moriarti pour sa mauvaise blague. Sa première affaire magistralement résolue, Bernard Poulot pris congé.

« Vous ne trouvez pas un peu bizarre ces gens qui sont persuadés de l'existence de Sherlock Holmes, lui dis-je… Et franchement, j'ai dû mal à penser que l'on puisse mourir de peur en voyant une image de ce chien grotesque, même au milieu de la nuit… ».

« C'est bien normal, vous n'avez aucune imagination… »

FIN


End file.
